As this kind of stepping motor, for example, the one disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 5-284717) is known. The stepping motor includes a molded bobbin (bobbin) molded of a resin of polybutylene terephthalate (PBT) to integrally hold a magnetic plate (yoke), and an electric connector (connector housing) which is disposed at one end portion in an axial direction of the molded bobbin and is molded of a resin of polyethylene terephthalate (PET) to integrally hold an electric terminal (pin) for connecting an end portion of a coil (winding wire) that is wound around the above described bobbin, and is constructed by ultrasonic welding of opposing resin surfaces of the above described bobbin and electric connector.
In the above described conventional stepping motor, however, the molded bobbin and the electric connector are constructed by separate pieces, and therefore, in order to fix the electric connector to the molded bobbin, ultrasonic welding as described above or another means has to be used, which causes the problem of being incapable of reducing the number of components and assembling steps.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 5-284717